Lily Anderson
Not to be confused with the non-sockpuppet character. Lily is the sixth child and fourth fanmade child in the Anderson family,she is born 7 minutes apart from Emily just like Daisy Born with Cody and Amanda Born with Agnes. (Created by James Parker) Her signature color is Pink shirt and light blue long skirt. On October 1 2019,Lily,Rosie,Daisy,Hannah,Agnes and Amanda got terminated,Cody is still spared and The Users that owns Caillou,Boris and Doris stopped roleplaying and changed their account name, Emily isn't terminated but she is hacked and Sapphire is owned by Perkyshitz The user's true age and gender User real name:JamesTheGoAnimator2004 https://goanimate.fandom.com/wiki/Rosie_(Caillou_Gets_Grounded)?action=edit&section=2 James Real name:James Parker Age:14 Origin:Italian Home:Italy,Rome Gender:Male Warnings about this users #attacks you whenever you make Rosie/Lily gets grounded #disrespects your opinions #offends you when you copy Her #threatens to block you #gives you mental problem like making you immature and makes you think she is your Leader/God The Person controlling the Andersons account ts revealed to be James Parker,the user controlling JamesTheGoAnimater2004, link is right here https://youtu.be/Kb0qEsfSSkU (deleted since account is terminated) Criticism Lily has gotten criticized for being the annoying one out of the 10 Caillou Children. She ALSO got criticized for being an Anderson Sockpuppet Account on YouTube. The one controlling Lily James Parker AKA JamesTheGoAnimator2004 Crimes commited by Lily #Made Tbone animate terminates his account only because he didn't use the costume they didn't post #Uses Lily channel for fame #uses Emily to make it look like a hacker hacked them and framed Unicorn Cloud #Uses Subbots like T Series A typical encounter with the sockpuppets/James Alfie Naylor: Okay. I'm gonna go to get a Big Mac from Mc. Donalds because I'm really hungry. Rosie Anderson: NO!!!!!! YOU ARE RESTRICTED FROM GOING TO THAT SACRED PLACE!!!!!!! Alfie: What's so sacred about that place? Aren't there thousands of them around the world? Rosie: BECAUSE LILY IS THE ONLY PERSON IN THE ENTIRE WORLD WHO IS WORTHY OF SUCH PRECIOUS FOOD!!!!! EVEN I'M NOT WORTHY!!!! Alfie: She's only 5 years old and Mc. Donald's has been my favorite place for almost my entire life. Rosie: NONSENSE!!!!!! YOU BETTER CHANGE IT RIGHT THIS INSTANT!!!!!!!!! Alfie: I'd rather not. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna go get a Big Mac. *Walks Away* Rosie: WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING???????? YOU NEED TO TELL YOUR 5-YEAR-OLD GODDESS YOU'RE SORRY!!!!!!! RIGHT NOW!!!!!! Alfie: Nope. I'm not letting a rotten 10-year-old sockpuppet dictate my life. Rosie: WHAT?????????!!!!!!! YOU CALLED LILY A SOCKPUPPET???? HOW DARE YOU!!!!!!!!! *Rosie shows Alfie a giant, golden statue of Lily* Rosie: LIE DOWN AND PRAY TO YOUR OVERLORD FOR FORGIVENESS!!!!!! RIGHT NOW!!!!!!!!! Alfie: Pray to a random piece of metal? Are you out of your mind? Rosie: BEA!!!!!!! ALFIE'S INSULTING ME!!! COME ATTACK AND BASH HIM RIGHT NOW!!!!! Bea: YES MA'AM!!!!!!! ALFIE!!! WHY ARE YOU ATTACKING THIS INNOCENT LITTLE GIRL???? Alfie: I wouldn't say she's innocent. She's telling me I can't go to my favorite fast food place just because her little sister is obsessed with the Happy Meal. Rosie: BUT NOBODY CAN HAVE THE SAME FAST FOOD PLACE AS LILY!!!!!!! SHE IS IMMORTAL!!!! *Rosie and Bea lie down and pray to the statue. Alfie starts laughing* Alfie: Wow... Go get a life will you? *Goes to Mc. Donalds anyway* *Just outside of Mc. Donald's, Lily Anderson bumps into Jayne Bostick and Wendy Bostick (who has hair similar to Lily's)* Jayne Bostick: Yay!!! We made it! Now we can go get my Happy Meal! Lily Anderson: DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!!!!! THE HAPPY MEAL IS MY ORDER!!! NOT YOURS!!! Daisy Anderson: YEAH!!!! LILY IS THE ONLY PERSON IN THE ENTIRE WORLD WORTHY OF SUCH SACRED FOOD!!!! YOU BETTER PICK ANOTHER PLACE, BECAUSE THIS ONE IS OURS!!!!!! Jayne: How is this your place? I don't see your name on it! Lily: OH THAT'S IT!!!!!!!!! LET'S BEAT UP THAT PIECE OF TRASH!!!!!! Daisy: AT YOUR SERVICE!!!!!!!! *Beats her up* Wendy Bostick: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!! *Picks Jayne up to comfort her* Lily: HEY!!!!!! WHAT'S WENDY DOING WITH MY HAIRSTYLE!!!!!! WE ALL KNOW I'M THE ONLY ONE WHO CAN HAVE THIS HAIRSTYLE!!!!! Daisy: YEAH WENDY!!!!! YOU'RE JUST A KNOCKOFF OF LILY!!!!! WE ALL KNOW LILY'S THE ORIGINAL!!!!!! *Wendy starts crying* Wendy: How is she the original? She's only 10 and I'm 19!!! Lily: NO EXCUSES!!!!!! YOU CAN'T HAVE THE SAME HAIR AS ME!!!! SHAVE YOURS OFF RIGHT NOW!!!!!!! Wendy: But it's my hair and I don't want to lose it!!!! *Runs away crying* Daisy: OKAY THEN!!!!! I'LL SHAVE IT FOR YOU!!!!!! *Chases her with a razor* *Wendy runs into Grant Bostick, Alex Miller, and Alfie as she runs out* Grant Bostick: WENDY???? Are you okay??? Wendy: Those girls want to shave off my hair because it's the same as Lily's!!! *Daisy and Lily come to confront us head-on* Daisy: SHE BETTER SHAVE ALL THAT HAIR OFF!!!!! ONLY LILY IS WORTHY OF SUCH A GLAMOROUS HAIRSTYLE!!!!! Alex: HEY!!!! What's the big idea???? Lily: SHE'S A KNOCKOFF OF THE ONE AND ONLY LILY ANDERSON!!!!!! Alex: How is she a knockoff of you? She's 19 and you're only 10! Lily: BECAUSE SHE DOESN'T HAVE 113,000 SUBSCRIBERS AS I DO!!!!!! I WORKED HARD FOR THOSE SUBSCRIBERS!!!!! Grant: Worked hard? To convince Rosie and Daisy to buy all those bots for you? From what I've seen they would obey all your orders without question. Daisy: THAT'S BECAUSE SHE IS WORTHY OF OUR UNDIVIDED ATTENTION!!!!!! SHE'S LITERALLY THE MOST GLAMOROUS AND DAZZLING GIRL IN THE WORLD!!!!! Grant: Wow, I don't even know how Emily can tolerate this, though I can imagine she's just as bad when it comes to sucking up to Lily. Lily: SHE LIES DOWN IN FRONT OF ME EVERY MORNING TO PRAY TO ME!!!!!! EVEN SHE KNOWS I'M BETTER THAN HER!!!!!! Daisy: WAY BETTER THAN HER!!!!! Alfie: Wow, that's legitimately sad. *Rosie and Bea finally arrive to support Daisy and Lily* Rosie: ALEX!!!!!!! YOU FREAKING TRAITOR!!!!!!! Alex: Traitor??? I didn't do anything wrong!!! Rosie: I WANT THE USERNAME AND PASSWORD TO YOUR ENTIRE FAMILY'S GOOGLE ACCOUNTS!!!!! RIGHT NOW!!!!! Alex: *Starts laughing* What kind of request is that? You're not getting a single one! Rosie: I DON'T CARE!!!!!! I GET TO BE BEHIND YOUR ENTIRE FAMILY'S GOOGLE ACCOUNTS!!!! EFFECTIVE IMMEDIATELY!!!!!! HAND THEM OVER RIGHT NOW!!!! Alex: No! It's my family! Not yours! Rosie: BEA!!!!! HELP ME!!!!!! Bea: ALEX FREAKING MILLER!!!!!! WHAT IS YOUR FREAKING PROBLEM!!!! YOU KNOW ROSIE WANTS THOSE ACCOUNTS!!!!! YOU DON'T HAVE TO BULLY HER LIKE THAT!!!!!! Alex: And I'M the one bullying? Look at you two!!! You didn't do anything to deserve my family's accounts!!!! Bea: OH THAT'S IT!!!!!!!!!!! *Bea rants on Alex on his channel* *Alfie puts Gordon Ramsay insults on the rant* Rosie: OH THAT IS SO FREAKING IT!!!!!!!! *Rosie puts up a 10-page community tab in all caps telling everyone to attack and kill Alfie, Grant, and Alex* Rosie: THAT IS IT!!!!! FROM NOW ON, YOU THREE WILL OBEY LILY'S ORDERS WITHOUT QUESTION!!!!! DO YOU UNDERSTAND????? Alfie: Well, she can't give orders if she's not alive to give them! *Pulls out a gun and kills Lily* *Rosie, Daisy, and Bea collapse in front of her to mourn her while the rest of us celebrate her death* *THE END* Category:Sockpuppets Category:Bad Users Category:Bad Characters Category:Bad Channels Category:Big Bad Category:Former Bad User Category:Bad People Category:Stupid kids Category:Stupid Category:Stupid troublemakers Category:Fuck Characters Category:Fuckers Category:Motherfuckers Category:Fuck rodfellows haters Category:Idiots Category:Idiotic Characters Category:You Are An Idiot Fans Category:Dumbest girls ever Category:Dumb Characters Category:Crybabies Category:Crybabys Category:Assholes Category:Betraying bitch Category:Bad Bitches Category:Bitches Category:Homosexual Category:Characters who are deceased and are gay and are ugly and suck Category:Gay Category:Ugly People Category:Characters that have fake dads Category:Fake VHS Opening Fans Category:Fake DVD Opening Fans Category:Filmed in a fake arena Category:Fake Movie Category:Morons Category:Cheaters Category:Cheating Category:Terminated YT Accounts Category:Terminators Category:Corrupt Terminators Category:Terminated Category:Killers Category:UTTP Members Category:Pink Characters